The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator with a measuring arrangement for the x-ray tube current in the high voltage circuit.
It is known to provide two high voltage rectifiers in the high voltage circuit which are fed by a respective secondary winding group of the high voltage transformer and in whose connection line there lies a precision resistor at which a signal corresponding to the x-ray tube current is tapped. The use of two high voltage rectifiers as well as two secondary winding groups means a significant circuit-technical outlay. In order to reduce this outlay it is known to provide only one high voltage rectifier that is connected to one secondary winding group of a three-phase transformer and to connect the star point of the three-phase transformer to a precision resistor for the x-ray tube current via a further three-phase rectifier, which precision resistor is grounded at one end like the precision resistor in the prior art circuit initially cited. In the arrangement of a precision resistor in the star point of the three-phase high voltage winding of the high voltage transformer, the capacitance currents of the windings are also measured and must therefore be especially compensated.